


Le Péché 罪（上）

by ritasichen



Category: LDH
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritasichen/pseuds/ritasichen
Summary: 再WARNING：23禁 BDSM接受不了可以随时跳车真的是臣隆绝对是臣隆我发誓！





	Le Péché 罪（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 再WARNING：23禁 BDSM  
> 接受不了可以随时跳车  
> 真的是臣隆  
> 绝对是臣隆  
> 我发誓！

「我已经两足深陷于血泊之中，要是不再涉血前进，那么回头的路也是同样使人厌倦的。」——《麦克白》

风刮起马鬃，吹起帽子。今市和马一起并排前行，如果他旁边有行人，定会引来注目，明明骏马在旁为何不物尽其用，踩着马镫在风中驰骋呢？可惜他身旁没有别人，当然也不会有人发现，其实他的速度很快，是马在勉强追上他的步伐。身体的每一部分似乎即将化为砂砾尘埃，微粒般漫无目的地飘荡。他能准确地将这缕风的成分足以挑拣清楚：马蹄践踏草屑扬起的青草香、马鞍的鞣制皮革独有的酸涩，以及潮湿阴沉的空气与似有若无的骨殖的味道。他离墓地越来越近了。不知名姓的黑鸟一飞冲天，一身黑羽褪尽，紧密地缀合为灰暗的乌云。

墓碑比他先前来时多出许多，石碑上不曾有雕刻过的痕迹，背面下陷的草坪早已变成了坑洞，他停住脚步缓缓蹲下，而后站起，双手抄起一抔黄土往里撒。土表层的水汽被风稀释殆尽，里层还剩下些残兵，锲而不舍地黏在他指缝间。月光下的他在吟唱，一身黑袍，张开双臂，他从仍未飞走的黑鸟眼中看到蓝色的火焰，那是在他手中死去的灵魂。

墓碑上的黑鸟抖抖翅膀，张合的喙咄咄逼人。他结束口中的吟唱，望向咫尺处的圣殿。谁能想到圣殿的不远处就是一大片无名之墓，埋葬着肮脏，典雅与神圣掩盖着斑斑白骨与血泪，即便是香水也遮盖不住腐臭。

★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★

「明亮之星，早晨之子啊，你何竟从天坠落？你这攻败列国的何竟被砍倒在地上？」——《以赛亚书·第十四章》

登坂穿着纯白的长袍与过往的妇女儿童擦身而过，往来商人、妇孺皆为他让路，尊敬又谦卑地为他献上自己的双膝。他们向他许愿，祈求他的庇佑，自顾自地认为他是神的使者，是光明的化身。只要有他在，一切的痛苦与疾病终将消散，黎明总会到来。

他拥有神的力量，不过是人类杜撰出来的神迹。从没有人过问他喜不喜欢那样，他也从来不曾质疑过。他从出生起就在圣殿，周边所有人都告诉他，他是被天神选中的人，祈祷，弥撒，为贫民祈福是责任与使命。他是为献身天神而生的，他也理所当然地那样认为，从没怀疑过故事的真伪性，也从未思考过自己希望的生活是什么。

古老的歌谣顺延着炊烟的方向盘旋而上，回荡在山峦间。天暗下来了，黑鸟伴着童谣发出惨叫，似乎是一场暴风雪。传说中，象征灾难的黑色鸟兽将在末日前到来，它会带来毁灭与死亡。孩童清透和单纯的声音让他的脚步驻足不前。他不知道是否该继续前行，是否该继续朝向意喻绝望的未来前进。

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

喷泉，拱廊，石阶。圣殿漆黑沉寂，圣台上那十五支瘦长的白烛是黑暗中唯一的光亮，它们孤高地矗立在绒布上，顶端弥散着团团雾霭般朦胧的光。圣殿中央供奉着古老的神祗，这尊神像的原型曾在遥远的时代里担任天神的侍从，但他却没被遗忘在历史的缝隙中。祭坛上方是圣母像与她膝边的天使，亲和明亮，稚拙可爱。

深夜的圣殿空旷，月光透过菱形花窗，璀璨光影在石阶上流动。为保存圣殿里的历代圣子的尸身，殿内一向低温，甚至在棺周边堆满冰块。右侧的一座壁棺前，登坂笔直地站着，一手放在棺上，一手放在胸口前，沉默而孤独。似乎在致哀，又似乎在怀念。他每日如此，因此错过了日升月落，错过了星辰移动，也错过了圣殿里隐藏的秘密。尽管在梦中反复出现那样酷似地狱的场景，但在一次又一次地惊醒后却可以心安理得地为人们祈祷。因为他只是服从旨意而已。

风雪往往相伴而来，风中的雪花完全处于被动的地位，任凭自己在翻卷中被带向未知的地方， 被掌控、不知昨日与未来；暴风雪开始肆虐，带着巨大的破坏力，一切激烈得难以抑制的汹涌使平静的原本平静的生活布满裂纹。

今市仍然披着他那一身黑袍，立于圣殿门前石阶，看着这个雪夜。雪花落到地上的同时便消融了，仿佛只是为了落下而落下。或者说，这雪只有在落下的那一瞬间才具有生命。今市并没有过多地在石阶上停留，径直走入殿内。

“圣子也会自己祈祷吗？和贫苦的下等平民与奴隶相比，你们还有什么需要祈求的？”圣殿内原本已经是阴冷无比，加上今市阴森森的声音，更加可怖。今市从柱子后面转出来，残存的月光在他黑色的披风上跳跃，看起来有点刺眼。他不避不让地站在黑暗里，没有像登坂一样，深邃的五官与月争辉，他戴着斗篷的帽子，看不清他的容貌。

然而登坂可以清楚地感觉到，对面的人浑身上下都带着反叛的气息，难以驯服的野性。如同他一直听说的那位，罪恶与炼狱的代名词，撒旦。于是，登坂反驳道，“神眷顾着他的孩子，圣子也不例外。”

“呵，是吗？那圣子有没有意愿去你们口中的地狱走一遭，看看所谓的天堂和地狱有什么区别？”今市从黑暗中走出来，帽子依然遮挡了他大半张脸。登坂仍然不恼怒，一脸平静，直视着那双在黑夜里仍然无法掩盖光芒的眼睛，“你是谁？”

“你们教会称我为祭司，像你们宣扬的一样，我以杀人为业，用无数干净的灵魂，填补内心的欲望沟壑。”

“你的主没有拯救你吗？”

“我服从自己的野心，而非他人意志。所有纯洁的面具、无欲无求的皮囊都应该被毁掉，露出和我一样肮脏的内心。”

“你会下地狱的。”

“那就一起下地狱吧。”

今市刻意压低声音说着，迅速走近登坂。登坂还没有反应过来，双手已经被钳制，反手压在身后，背脊紧紧贴着冰棺。只隔着一层蝉翼般的白纱，冰冷的触感，让登坂打了个冷颤。他突然惊起，发现自己正处在被压在一个陌生人身下的危险处境。于是他猛地抬腿向今市踹过去，今市似乎猜到他的动作，轻而易举地躲开，并刻意加重了压在登坂身上的重量，冷哼一声，对登坂的不自量力感到不屑。今市的左腿挤进了登坂的双腿间，粗暴地分开了他的双腿，眼睛紧紧盯住登坂的脸，勾起嘴角，“不如由圣子你来拯救我？”今市得到的回应是身下人无谓的挣扎，沉默，以及窗外呼啸的风声。

今市强硬地翻过登坂不知道是害怕还是冷得发颤的身体，掐着他的后颈，褪下他白色的上衣，用这件衣服捆住他的双手。 

他眼睁睁地看着今市从圣台上拿起一根白烛，黑夜里，白烛跳动，登坂甚至可以感受到火焰燃烧的热度和火苗舔舐空气的焦急。白色的蜡油慢慢顺着蜡烛的柱身下滑，今市倾斜蜡烛，蜡油慢慢地滴到登坂的背上。今市好像是在完成一幅大作一般，专注每一滴蜡油的距离和大小。

今市手中的蜡烛时而倾倒时而竖直，让登坂完全猜不到那灼热的蜡油何时会落下，又会落到哪里。他的后腰被一点一点的热量覆盖，颤得支撑不住。蜡油一滴接一滴地燃烧剥落，在他身上结成茧，一层一层包裹起来。

第一滴蜡油毫无预兆又合情合理地落在了登坂突起的肩胛骨上，带着灼热的温度与凝结的紧致，他低哼一声，蜡油周围的白嫩肌肤慢慢泛起一点红晕，似在娇羞。第二滴蜡油向下，落在了背脊，凝成白点，再下一滴落于脊椎中段，沿着伏下的弧度匍匐了少许距离。

他的背脊上布满了星星点点的白蜡，洁白如同贴在玻璃窗上的雪花。登坂背着身什么都看不到，因此身体其他感官变得敏感。被蜡油烫过之后是微妙的酥感，慢慢晕开，连身体都开始发烫，在自己呻吟脱口而出的瞬间，与圣像四目相对。快感居然取代了羞愧和恐惧。

压抑的欲望宣泄而出，只想要占有与毁灭，让登坂的身心都刻画上黑暗的标记。所以今市喜欢登坂身上的伤痕，那是他亲手落下的笔触，在他精心挑选的画布上。“我是你的一部分。”今市说出这句话是极其愉悦，他看着薄红染上登坂苍白的面颊。指尖顺着脊椎而上，落在登坂皮肤上，落在凝固的滴滴蜡油上，汇聚成小电流在登坂的大脑里炸开了花，登坂咬紧下唇，抗拒却无法反抗，沉重的阴影压迫得他快要喘不过气。

今市阴恻恻在登坂耳边呢喃，那低沉的声音仿佛来自炼狱，“你到现在还看不清楚你自己吗？你只不过过着像提线木偶的生活罢了，你有什么欲望，你知道你自己是谁吗？我对你的了解远远胜过你自己，因为我们是如此的相似，我们同样拥有罪恶的灵魂，我们拥有同样罪恶的躯体，你曾经见过多少的血腥、杀戮，你跟我又有什么区别。”

登坂迟疑了。

在他停顿的瞬间，几乎是马上，他的呼吸就被今市掠夺。舌根被扯得生疼，让他产生被吞噬的错觉。登坂难受地发出呜咽声，在今市身下进行无谓的挣扎。无果，便曲膝试图拉开两人的距离。察觉到登坂小动作的今市，冷笑了一声，一把按住他的后脑勺，更加深入地吻着对方。登坂不停闪躲的舌头在今市眼里就像是故意调情一般。今市勾住他的舌执拗地啃咬，然后带回自己口中爱抚，这样的刺激让登坂压抑不住发出喘气声，嘴角的银丝加深了这个吻的肉欲。

在登坂临近窒息奔溃之时，今市离开了他的嘴唇，可是手仍然掐住登坂的脖子，迫使他抬头与神祗相对。另一只手向登坂身下探去，半硬的阴茎探出内裤边角，顶端渗着晶莹的白液。今市不管身下僵硬的人，手彻底探入，就着圣子纯洁的下身用力撸了一把。登坂难受得只能发出低声的呜咽，他的后背贴着冰冷的，没有温度的躯体，但是那人的手却是温热的，掌控着他的下半身。他的前胸和冰棺靠近，动作时仿佛要撕扯掉皮肉，背脊上被烫过的星星点点像是要来中和这冰冷，那瞬间，他不知道自己到底是痛苦还是快乐。身后的人啃咬登坂的耳垂，不断加快手中的频率，登坂再也忍不住呻吟。圣殿内空旷，那声音回响，经久不衰，连圣像都微微羞恼。

登坂终究是不曾经历过性事，连正常的手淫都被视为不洁，受到精神限制，没一会就全数泄在了今市手上、冰棺壁上。壁上的精液迅速凝固，留下了清洗不掉的痕迹。圣殿外的风雪愈发狂暴，本来理应是看不到月亮的黑夜，登坂却感受到了月光。

月就在日的旁边，畸形近于优美，污秽藏在纯洁的背后，善恶并存，黑暗与光明相共。

（未完）  
\---- le soleil et la lune, la lumière et le noir ----

**Author's Note:**

> SM有风险，请注意使用由正规途径购买的安全低温蜡烛哦：）


End file.
